comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-08-27 - Magic Without Pants
It was a somewhat humid day in downtown Lower Manhattan. Other than th air itself seeming to be so thick with humidity one might think they had somehow fallen over in the Bermuda Triangle, the day was relatively normal by New York standards, and the heat was making everyone miserable. Down at a curio shop along the east end, there was a loud *BAMF* and a bright glow as the glow faded, revealing a staggeringly tall pale blonde in a clingy green outfit and a hulking brute of a half-giant with an immense axe. Okay, no longer normal day. Enchantress flicked her finger,s "I can feel it! It is here!" Skurge wnet to smash the front of the curio shoppe in, literally collapsing half the wall of the building, "Then it shall be your's, my lady!" Hey. Who's smashing? That's Jen's job. Jen who...happens to be IN the curio shop at the time when Skurge unexpectedly smashes it, throwing a good part of wall down onto the emerald Amazon. She shakes it off. "Hey! Smashing things is MY job, you!" she declares, hands on hips as she regards the bad guy. Let's see how he reacts to this unexpected development. Lady Paper is flying over head silently in a huge paper air plane one good thing about being in a city like new york is lots of updrafts to keep her air born. She keeps her eyes down to the earth below looking for trouble. whenshe sees people streaming out of a shop in a panic, "well that trouble or someone put NPR on" She said to her self. She use her power to make the plane spiral slowly to the ground and land. She steps out of the plane and it breaks up into normal sheets of paper before rushing around her and forming a cape and hood. She walks into the Curio and blinks at the sight, "damn why is it never NPR? You two stop" She knows who Jen is and knows she a good guy. Facing off against She-Hulk, Skurge *Hahs*, "I am SKurge the Executioner! Now begone *little* Avenger before I decide to separate thine head from thine body and make it as an offering to Thor who has hardly been of such sporting vexations as of late!" The BloodAxe pointed over at Jennifer provocatively. Meanwhile, Enchantress skulked into the store, "Keep the harlot busy while I get that which we have come here for!" The approach of Lady Paper gets a curious glance and a frown frm her. "Deal with the two interlopers!" She-Hulk shrugs. "Little? I think you're about my size, actually." And she even gives SKurge an elevator stare, thus proving that there's some truth in Enchantress' comment. "However, given you interrupted my shopping..." She cracks her knuckles, and then charges in a way that's bent on, if she can shift him, pushing Skurge back out into the street. Lady Paper is not a heavy hitter as she-hulk or the dude with the axe but on the other hand the blond seems to be her size. Clearly she has no idea who she is. She goes after the Enchantress, "stop there! You think I'll let youjust get away with this bull shit you wrecked this place. This someone shop and how they make money and you wreck it like it does not matter." She holds out her hand and the paper cape breaks apart and makes a wall infront of Enchantress. As Jen goes to charge towards him Skurge is half in the process of holstering BloodAxe over his back; he might not be Thor but there is no sport in butchering someone who does not have a weapon, and Jen manages to heave him out and nitothe street as he guffaws, tossed through it! "You hit like the Greek ManChild Borne of Zeus!" Skurge gets up, and goes to charge back towards the She-Hulk to try and meet her in a brawling melee! Meanwhile, as the cape of Lady Paper presents itself in front of her, The Enchantress hisses, "You waste my time with THIS? Do you not nkow who you are dealing with? I am the ENCHANTRESS, mightiest Sorceress of Asgard! NOw begone beforeI retract my offer of Mercy!" Going to blast over at the wall with a pair of magical force bolts! You mean Hercules? That's a compliment!" This guy might be a bad guy, but he just got a measure of Jen's respect. She does a little twist to the side in the hope that his momentum will carry him past her...but not backinto the already-trashed store. And, yup. She's grinning. Okay, she's a good girl, but that doesn't mean she can't have a bitof fun, right? well the bolts would go though the wall like well force bolts though paper. Lady Paper, "sure mess up my paper it not like I have to buy new to replace it. She summons the sheets back to her and making the cape again now split thanks to your force bolt. She holds up a sheet of paper, "Oh Enchantress? Never herd of you but magic is magic and your not the only magic user around here." Sure her magic is limited to paper but it is still nagic. She the paper shimmers for a moment and then it flies right at the other womans face if it hits she fine stuck with somekind of magical glue as strong a super glue. Rather than bolting past She-Hulk, Skurge goes to dig his heels in the ground right before contact, trying to shove over into her in a football styled shoulder tackle, "You carry yourself well for one who is not a Valkyrie!" Assuming his shoulder can slam nito her, he'll try to follow up a combo wtih smashing his elbow over to her flank! Amora goes over to flash as the paper sticks to her, her form glowing wtih fire as she was blinded, "You dare defile my majesty!?" Her form glowing as the paper 'stuck' to her turned to magical fire and blew away! Shoulder slam, yes, but she takes it well...moving with the blow a little, and she avoids the elbow, barely, retaliating by attempting to hook a leg around Skurge and bring him down, to use his greater weight against him. "You aren't so bad yourself!" she informs the Asgardian, still grinning. Shame this isn't just a spar. Ah well, she still might learn something. Of course, she's too busy to help Lady Paper with Amora... Lady Paper frowns, "well damn fire that could be a issuse." Once more her cape breaks up and this time the sheets twist around each other creating ywo paper ropes, "now you know how these people feel about there shop. The ropesshot out spinning around the green clad woman wrapping her up from the feet up, "now be a good girl and no use fire unless you like burning your self." As Lady Paper shot out more blasts of paper over at Amora, each was melt with a dazzling blast of flame then, the flame likely disintegrating the paper. "Begone from vexations, wretch! This is formed of magical fire, it cannot hurt me at all, for I have summoned it to do my bidding!" Firing more bursts of magical flame, trying to get Lady Paper on the defensive. And so, facing off with She-Hulk, she was able to hook a leg over and send him sprawling down. OF course, he went tumbling and as he did trying to yank up an arm over about her waist to try and slam her down as well wtih his momentum! She-Hulk grins...as he throws her, but she twists free to roll back to her feet. "This is fun. Do you come here often?" Oh Jen, Jen, Jen...or maybe she's just trying to distract the guy. Or it's Klingon courtship, except he hasn't started reciting poetry. Yet. Lady Paper eyes widen as the flames come her way, "not good!" She ducks so the flames miss her, "damn it stop it with the fire!" She thinks fast and steps out sheets of paper spinning around her is a circle, "oh now I agory andyou would not like me when I agory. That sound familiar oh well. Paper folds up into stars and fire out half a dozen of them but the real show behind Amora as some sheets of paper she taken control of form into spikes she going try spiking this woman to the wall. The tossed stars went to pummel and stick Amora over to the wall, little shards of them decorating her flesh over like small bits of glass as small drops of blood went to pop out from the impact, but otherwise thier slashing mostly dulled. "You made me BLEED!? For that I shall send you to HEL'S EMBRACE!" Her fingers going up as she literally tore herself away from the spikes and the wall, building up a massive blast over of kinetic energy aimed at Lady Paper to try andblast the girl down the street like a bouncy ball! Meanwhile, brawling with She-Hulk Skurge let her get away as both got up to their feet, Skurge smirking, "You fight well, for one of Midgard." His feet going down to the pavemetn to rip up the street and nsap it like a whip! "But not well enough!" Lady Paper smiles, "paper cuts they hurt the most. I been thinking of teaming up with someone who can shot lemon juice." She holds out her hands and the paper from a wall infront of her as thick as a photo book. This muffles the blast but does not stop it as she flies out of the shop and lands on her butt, "ow!" The paper rushs to her and helps her up, "man so fire not her only trick." She walks back into the building, "oh hell no you thick you can knock me onmy butt and I let you get away with that?" She makes a sword out of paper and a shield, "I bet yo to scared to face me in a real fight." We're going for improvised weapons now? She-Hulk leaps back, rips a street lamp from its moorings, and uses it to parry Skurge's street. CRACK. Yeah. The property damage is about to escalate. But while he's focused on beating her up, civilians are able to get clear, etc. "I don't know. I think I can keep up...the question is, can you!" Amora hissed over at Lady Paper, "Hardly. Just seeing whether a wretch like yourself is worth the time of a Goddess Such as me!" Three Amoras appearing over in front of Lady Paper, each of thier hands glowing over iwth mystical fire andpeppering her with magical bolts. Three more of them appearing behind her and doing the same. SOme or all were likely illusory, but how could she tell which were which? The lamp went to slam the street down, and as She-Hulk put the breaks on the pave-quake, Skurge leapt up in the air, trying to smash atop She-Hulk in a body slam! Lady Paper smirks, "goddess? Don't think so high of your self I met women like you before you be used up and discard by 30. You be scraping the bottom looking for a man to date you and my guess it be daddy to your kids." yeah really has no idea who she dealing with. Amora eyes widen when all the other amora appear and her paper makes a thick dome around her able to handle any real bolts then the paper quicky fold it self into stars and fire in all direactions in a fury of whiteness hitting all the of them as well as everything else in there path. Of course, it wasn't good for the lamp post either...and now She-Hulk has been body slammed, although the street takes more damage than she does. "You know, I wouldn't mind you on top of me, but not like this!" She brings her legs upwards to try and throw him off. As the blasts from Lady Paper shot out, as each Amora was hit, they further rpelicated. Each one blasted turned over into two more, which then peppered the area over with more magical bolts over at Lady Paper. By this time, Lady Paper had probably caught on that 'all 'of them were fake then, and none of the magical bolts would do anything if they 'impacted' her. But of course one of those blasted small paper bolts of Lady Paper's had just slashed it's way through an underground power line as the imaginary Amoras kept up thier illusory assualt. The sudden shove by She-Hulk sent Skurge flying up in the air. Hundreds and hundreds of feet. This was enough. He went to grab out his BloodAxe, calling out, "Enough of Ye!" Going to toss it towards the ground like a powerful magno rocket! Lady Paper sighs, "dumb ho I know you were to scared to face me face to face. Hide behind you little tricks you have nothing on Davit copperfeild." She frowns as the power goes out and she left in the dark, "now what?" She looks around and then all the papers that make up her suit turn black no reason to keep her self a big white target, "Come out come out where ever you are." Okay. Things just got serious, She-Hulk leaping upwards to avoid the dropping axe, almost high enough to actually grab Skurge on HIS way down. No more banter. This guy's going down...as much as she could wish it otherwisee. The axe shoots past She-Hulk, embedding itself several feet down over in the ground and leaving a crater behind then as it misses her like an energy bolt, the energy that had built up within the blade blasting through the ground as it impacted and leaving a crater that could hvae disintegrated a tank. As She-Hulk's powerful legs send her up through the air, she beats Skurge over in the jaw, hurtling down along with him to slam him down hard over on the ground with a painful SNAP as she landed atop him, using him to cushion her landing and leaving him OUT. And as Lady Paper put her own 'shields' out, the bright glare of the lights in the area of the city flickered and went out even in the midday heat as people scattered more then. And out of the wrecked front half of the curio shop came Amora, "Bedone with yourself! So pleased!" Something large, bulky, and wooden clutched in her hand. Apparently whatever she had been after in the firs tplace. Lady Paper then feels it as the other magic vanish in the shop she can feel the magic of Amora and frowns, "damn it she outside." She turns and quickly walks out not wanting to trip by running in the dark. Once in sight of the other woman sheets of paper fire out of the darknees behind each sticky with the magical glue and start to attach them self to her turning the norse goddess into a mummy. Paper walks out wearing very little of her suit any more and smiles, "found you. She-Hulk poses with one foot on Skurge. He'll have a headache when he wakes up. And probably be highly embarrassed. Jail? Won't hold him, and Jen knows it, but...well. It'll be interesting. She's sure she hasn'tseen the last of him. Amora sees the unconscious Skurge, and calls out, "Skurge!!" Only to whip up her hand to deflect the oncoming paper bolts from Lady Paper, "Begone! I have what I came with, next time I shall not be so merciful! And you both shall pay for your interference if you do so a second time!" Magically going to teleport Skurge and herself away, and leaving a victorious duo behind.